


Winter Wonderland

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Mulled wine, Winter Wonderland, candy floss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco and Harry hit the Christmas markets of Winter Wonderland.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Kudos: 22
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Winter Wonderland

“Ready to go?” Draco asked, poking his head into the living room.

“Yeah, I was just blowing out the candles,” Harry said. “Don’t want to leave them burning while we’re out. Just in case.” 

Draco rolled his eyes fondly. “Come on then,” he said. “I want to do everything once we get there.” 

“Everything?” Harry asked, chuckling. “Even the rollercoasters?” 

“Well… maybe,” Draco replied. “I’m not sure about them. But everything else, definitely.” 

“Alright, let’s go,” Harry said, holding out his hand for Draco to take.

Draco gripped Harry’s hand tightly as they turned on the spot and Disapparated. 

A few minutes later, they appeared in a dark corner of Hyde Park, away from the view of any Muggles. There was a light covering of snow on the ground, unusual for London, but it made the evening even more spectacular. 

Harry took Draco’s hand again and they made their way through the park to the entrance of Winter Wonderland. 

“Where do you want to go first?” he asked, looking at Draco. 

“Can we go on that big wheel thing?” Draco asked, pointing. 

“Yeah, of course,” Harry said, grinning. “I think that’s a good starting point. We’ll be able to see everything from the top.” 

“Then we can do some shopping,” Draco continued. “And maybe get something to eat.” 

Harry nodded. “Sounds good,” he said. “I kind of want to try the ice bar.” 

“Ice bar?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, everything is made of ice,” Harry said. “And we can get cocktails.” 

“Hmm. Okay,” Draco replied, nodding. “It sounds intriguing, so we can maybe get one drink there.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to have too much to drink really,” Harry said. “Not when we have to Apparate home again. But I want some mulled wine.” 

“Of course,” Harry said. “It’s not a Christmas market if there’s no mulled wine.” 

As they had been talking, they’d walked from the entrance and found themselves in the queue for the big wheel. The queue was moving fairly steadily and they were soon entering a pod. 

“Here we go,” Harry said, grinning as the pod moved upwards. 

They climbed higher and higher, until they were seventy metres in the air and could see across the whole of Hyde Park. From the top of the wheel, they could see the hundreds of wooden cabins spread below them, the rest of the fairground surrounded them and was buzzing with hundreds of people. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything this amazing,” Draco said softly, gazing around at the brightly coloured scene. “Or anything so Christmasy.” 

“I know, it’s fantastic, isn’t it?” Harry said. “Look, there’s a cabin selling mulled wine. Let’s go there when we get off here.” 

Draco nodded. “And there,” he said, pointing at another cabin which had a sign reading ‘Candy Floss’. “I love candy floss.” 

“Me too,” Harry said, grinning. “We’re going to have such a good night.”

***

A couple of hours later, they were clutching their second cup of mulled wine and were heading for the exit having shopped and ate to their heart's content.

“That ice bar was amazing,” Draco said, sipping his mulled wine. “I wish we could go there more often.” 

“Yeah, but those cocktails would be lethal if we had too many,” Harry replied. “I felt a bit wobbly after the one I had!” 

“Oh, of course,” Draco said, nodding. “The one I had was delicious, but really strong. I couldn’t drink too many of them.” 

“The food stands were good too though,” Harry said. “That chicken burger was fantastic.” 

“Yes! We need to go to their restaurant,” Draco said. “I want to try everything on their menu!” 

Harry laughed. “Not in one go though?” 

“Oh, Merlin, no!” Draco exclaimed. “I’m not crazy. Are you happy with what you bought for your friends?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, very,” he said. “I think they’re going to love them. Ron will definitely like the chutney I got for him. Hermione not so much.” 

Draco snorted. “No, I can’t imagine she will. Mother will like the ornament I got for her.” 

“It is really pretty,” Harry nodded. “And so cleverly done too.” 

Draco nodded too. “Yes,” he said. “It must take a lot of work to do them.”

“Yeah, I’d love to be able to do that,” Harry said. “Maybe I’ll try and learn one day.” 

“You’d be good at something like that,” Draco said. “You’re good with your hands.” 

Harry grinned. “You’d know,” he said, giving Draco a wink. “Ready for home?” 

“Definitely,” Draco replied, smiling. He hooked his arm through Harry’s and they Disapparated.


End file.
